Snow Angel
by KaylahandKaiarock
Summary: What will happen when Samantha Blackheart, Madame Giry's neice and daughter of famous novelist Edward Blackheart, comes to the Opera house once more? Never having believed in the Phantom, she is in a rude awakening when she figures out who had sang to her when she was younger was. First POTO Phanfic. Hope you enjoy. Rated T for possible reasons later
1. Chapter 1

Samantha's POV  
I sat in front of the Vanity, Anne working with my hair. She let out a frustrated as the curly, almost white hair fell into my face. I let out a small giggle as she tried to but it back into the bun. Two particular locks, my bangs mostly, refused to stay in the bun and fell into my face.  
"Anne, just leave it, It looks fine." I sighed, and she turned me around and put purple eyeshadow over my eye lids, putting on some lipstick and foundation. She put that in my bag too, along with my brush.  
"You stay safe, okay? And don't get into trouble! You are a very lucky, talented girl, and I am proud to have you as my daughter. And be careful of the Phantom!" She said, kissing my cheeks. I rolled my eyes at her superstitions and kissed her cheek back as I pulled on my black cloak, grabbing my bag.  
"Don't worry Anne. I'll stay safe, I'll write you. And You should know the phantom Isn't real." I called at her when I ran out the door, hailing a carriage.  
"Where to, Mademoiselle?" The driver asked, peering at me.  
"L'Opéra Populaire, please." I responded, handing him some francs for the ride. I leaned back in my seat and listened to the hooves of the horses hit the pavement. It was so quick, getting there. I stared at the grand building I remember enterring when I was l so small, before my Father died. I lugged in my bag with much effort and grunting. Before sighing and glancing around for my Aunt.  
"Madame Giry? Where are you?" I called loudly, frowning slightly.  
"Coming, Samantha!" A familiar voice called, and someone ran down the stair. My face beamed as I ran up to hug her happily.  
"Oh, I missed you so much! It was just so hard to visit once Papa had passed, but Anne was happy to bring me here."  
"It's okay, you tried." She said, grabbing my luggage. "Come, I'll take you to your room."  
"Isn't it the same room?" I laughed, following her up to the familiar room, A dressing room I used on vacations here. I sat on the bed, having the eerie feeling that I was being watched. I brushed it off and smiled at Aunt Giry.  
"Your schedule is going to start tomorrow, Rehearsals start early, on the stage." I nodded, watching her walk off. I sighed a shook my head. This Opera house was unnerving me, the grandness And love I felt for it in my younger years gone. I started to hang up my dresses and what not, smiling as I rubbed the different fabrics between my fingers. Anne had taught me to sew after Papa died, and so many different dresses were made through the years. I shut my wardrobe, straightening myself up and glancing around the boring room. I'd have to fix the place up.  
I drew out my inks and parchments and other stuff, sitting it on a cherry wood desk. Smiling, I fell back onto the flowery sheets on my bed. Memories took me over, making me smile wider. So much happened here, I learned to dance and sing.. Watching so many, many Operas.. Even the not so good things. Letters everywhere, falling back drops. The Opera house was struck so brutally. But I never paid mind to it. I stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before sighing. I needed something to do. I grabbed my ink, parchment, and paints and stuck them in a bag, running off to draw.  
I ran to a familar place - Where I always watched operas. I slipped into Box 5, smiling as I noticed the dancers scurrying around on stage. Silently I drew the scene in front of me, watching the dancers occasionally glance up towards me in fear and curiousity. I shrugged, staring at the painting. Suddenly a note fluttered down beside me, and I tilted my head. How peculiar, for someone to send a note during rehearsal.  
I picked up the note and turned it over, examining the the red wax skull on the back. I stuck it in my bag, standing up as rehearsal was dismissed. I hurried out of the box, back to my room and sitting down once more. Night had already fallen, and everyone was heading to dinner. I lacked interest and instead laid down. Pulling my knees to my chest, i sang myself to sleep, note forgotten.  
"_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams. Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before. Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar. And you live as you've never lived before..._"  
****~*Snow*~*Angel*~****  
**A/N: Hi guys! so I've been writing recently and this showed up so... voila. c: I hope you like this. Review please, criticism is welcome. sorry if my grammar is horrid at times. But anyways, her past will be revealed soon~ And yes, Erik will come into play next chapter, though Samantha is stupid and doesnt believe him. Next chapter should be soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing.. except Samantha**

* * *

I sat on my bed, staring at the mirror in the distance, frowning in confusion. Aunt Giry had warned me about the Phantom for the millionth time, my answer always being the same. The phantom wasn't real, He couldn't be. But signs were showing up that he was real. I sighed, shaking my head as I stood up. I noticed something on my dresser and picked up the letter. My name was scribbled in red ink on the front, the back had a red skull wax seal. I broke the seal, pulling out the parchment and reading it.

_Fondest Greetings to you, Miss Blackheart._  
_ I have been watching you since your arrival here at MY opera house. I would like it if you would meet me in the Chapel tonight._  
_I will be waiting._  
_ O.G_  
I stared at the letter for several moments then scoffed. "Ha! O.G.? God, this whole Opera house is obsessed!" I stood up, slipping on a pair of pink flats. I lit a candle, leaving my dressing room and heading for the chapel. As I entered, the door shut behind me and a male voice echoed around me.  
_Insolent Girl_  
_Non believer_  
_I am here!_  
_Ignorant Girl,_  
_You risk your life_  
_I am real._  
I blinked. Rage flitted through me. How dare this... this idiot! I am not Ignorant or Indolent, He can't hurt me.  
_Opera Ghost,_  
_You strange imposter,_  
_You don't scare me._  
_Opera Ghost,_  
_Why do you hide?_  
_Quit being a coward!_  
I snapped back at the empty chapel, eye twitching as I waited for something or someone to come out.  
_Annoying Girl,_  
_I am no coward,_  
_I have reasons to hide_  
_Annoying Girl,_  
_You're in danger..._  
_It's you who shall hide._  
A male voice sang softly in my ear, causing me to tense. His breath was warm on my neck, his hands somehow hold my waist, keeping me against him. There was a faint smell of parchment and ink to him. I smiled at the smell, reminded of hours spent with my father. He was so wonderous and kind. He spoiled me so, like his little princess. I had taken up his knack for the arts when he fell sick, doing what I could to make him happy... Then he died... And mother.. My breath hitched as I remembered the cruel woman. I tried desperately to stop the tears.  
"Let me go." I whispered, voice shaking. I heard him chuckle as he tightened his grip on me.  
"Why would I do that, Mademoiselle?" He purred into my ear. I twisted around and came face to face with him. His green eyes held major amusement, his black hair slicked back. A white porcelein mask covered half of his face. He wore a loose white shirt and a pair of black pants and a black cape. I took in a sharp breath as he pulled away quickly, letting me go. I stumbled backwards, tripping and falling onto the floor in a heap.  
I glared at the man, ignoring the splitting pain in my ankle. I yanked myself up, wobbling slightly.  
"The nerve of you! Listen here, Monsieur! I am not to be poked, proded, and pushed around by you! I don't care who you are, you are in no place to do such!" I jabbed my finger in his face, icy blue eye ablaze with fury. He looked taken aback at first before smirking.  
"Oh I'm sorry, Mademoiselle. Did I hurt you?" He said sarcastically, bowing along with that. My eye twitched in annoyance.  
"I'm not here for your crap. Just move. I'm leaving." I growled, pushing past him. I fumbled with the large wood door, finally opening it. As I stepped through, I felt something land around my neck and get pulled tighter. My eyes grew wide as I saw the rope, violently clawing at it. I started gasping for air, before falling unconcious.  
****~*Snow*~*Angel*~****  
I groaned, pulling the covers closer to me. Last night came to me in a blur. I sat bolt upright, finding myself in a swan shaped bed, black curtains enclosing it. This wasn't my room... and no place like this exsisted in the Opera house. I pulled a rope, lifting the curtains up. I glanced around taking in the rocky walls. Slowly I tip-toed out of the room, coming face to face with the phantom. I screamed, jumped back and fell down.  
"Trying to leave so soon, Mademoiselle Blackheart?" He said, staring at me as I rubbed my ankle, muttering under my breath.  
"Aunt Gigi isn't going to be happy with this... no, not at all.. Making me hurt my ankle like such... no manners what so ever!" I hissed under my breath.  
"Aunt Gigi? I presume you mean Madame Giry. And I made you do nothing."  
"Don't you get smart with me, Monsieur Phantom!" I snapped, and he smirked in amusement at my fiery personality. "Now, tell me how to get out of this stupid place." I growled.  
"Certainly. Under one condition-"  
"No! No stupid conditions! Let! Me! Out! Now!" I shouted, flailing my arms and pouting like a child. He chuckled and turned away.  
"Only when I have heard you sing, Mon ange de neige." he purred. I quirked my eyebrow?  
"Exscuse me? First, Never call me that again, and only this once because I don't want to stay here." I grunted as I pulled myself up off the floor, going to sit on the bed. I took a deep breath, beginning such a familiar song I'd heard eveytime I came here.  
"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses." I sang softly, my voice still managing to echo around the small room. The Phantom was half turned around, shock written all over his face.  
"Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light. And listen to the music of the night.." He finished for me, facing me fully now. I stared at him, equally surprised at the knowledge of the song.  
"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams. Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before. Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar. And you live as you've never lived before." We sang in Harmony. I stood up, walking towards him slowly.  
"Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it secretly possess you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind. In this darkness that you know you cannot fight. The darkness of the music of the night." I reached up gentely touching his face as I sang at full volume now. He flinched away at my closeness, retreating back a few feet.  
"Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world. Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be. Only then can you belong to me." His voice was powerful, No doubt as a result of training. I walked forward again, taking his hand. His voice was so welcoming and lulling, almost hypnotic with itss emotion.  
"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation. Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in. To the power of the music that I write. The power of the music of the night." Our voiced echoed across the cave and river out front. I stared into his eyes, feeling comforted. Finishing the last line quickly, I squeezed his hand slightly.  
"You alone can make my song take flight... help me make the music of the night." I felt as if I was dreaming. He leaned forward slightly, our faces so close. I felt my face heat up and my breath quicken. He quickly straightened, sounding rushed.  
"Come, lets get you back upstairs before Madame Giry notices."

* * *

Sorry this is horrible.. im on my phone. XD enjoy?


	3. Update

**OH GOD GUYS. IM SORRY.**  
**I JUST LIKE**  
**ABANDONED THIS**  
**I JUST.**  
**SO MUCH TO DO CUS SUDDENLY I HAVE A LIFE**  
**PLUS I HAVE SEVERAL OTHER FANFICS.**  
**I cant promise regular updates though. sorry. :c**

**Will actually update asap.**


End file.
